This invention relates to electrical contacts.
The invention is more particularly concerned with compliant contacts for insertion into plated holes in printed circuit boards.
Compliant contacts can be used, instead of soldered pins, to make connection to plated-through holes in pcb's. A compliant contact can be removed more readily than a soldered pin and thereby facilitates maintenance. The problem with compliant contacts, however, is that repeated removal and insertion can damage the board and the plating of the hole. It can also be difficult to achieve a secure mechanical and electrical connection to the board without causing damage. This problem can be aggravated by relatively wide variations in diameter of the holes.